


Water

by viajera_pensativa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Lust Potion/Spell, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obliviation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajera_pensativa/pseuds/viajera_pensativa
Summary: Ron wakes up thirsty in the night and comes to the kitchen for a drink. If I say much more I give the whole thing away, this is cracked out incest smut, read it if that's your thing.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and then became ashamed of it. I still find it scary to post here, but this IS the place where we share the disturbing things that come into our heads. I think I was trying to see just how far I could go in terms of disturbing and weird things, and this is what I came up with. The title is terrible, but that's what I came up with all those years ago so I'm leaving it at least for now.

Ron woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Sweating, he threw his blankets to the foot of his bed and sat up. _Need water_ , he thought.

As he set one foot down a floorboard creaked. His house was just one of those houses where it is very difficult to move around silently. Which is why, by the time he had gotten halfway down the stairs, his mother came out of her room looking worried.

“Are you OK Ron?” she asked in a gargly voice that could only have come from not drinking enough water before bed.

“Fine, mum. Just woke up thirsty after a bad dream is all.”

“Let's go get some water, I'm thirsty too.”

 

They walked quietly down the stairs together. When they arrived in the kitchen, Molly firmly shut the door behind them so the rest of the house would not be disturbed by their puttering. Ron poured two glasses of water from the pitcher in the ice box and they sat down at the wooden kitchen table together.

“So what was your dream about, honey?” Molly asked concernedly.

Ron took a sip and licked his lips. He scrunched up his face, making wrinkles in his usually smooth forehead. “Can't remember.”

“Well, if you think about how you felt when you woke up, it may come to you,” Molly suggested. She took a sip from her glass. _Ahh, hydration_.

Ron took another sip. His eyes looked into the air between himself and the counter. “I felt...hot and sweaty. So maybe I was doing something really active in my dream. Like running...maybe running away. I don't know from what though.” He drank some more. The water felt great running down his parched throat.

Molly ran her fingers through her hair. “Well, let me know if you remember and you want to talk about it.” She finished her glass in a few more gulps. “I'm back to bed. Love you Ron.” She stood up to walk to the door.

Ron drained his glass too, then took his mother's and his own to the sink. Suddenly, he felt a strange sense of panic. “Wait—Mum.”

Molly had just been about to turn the door knob. She turned.

“Can I have a hug?”

This request was unusual, typically Ron fought her hugs off like any teenage boy at King's Cross on the first of September. She nodded and smiled though, spreading her arms wide. “Of course, son.”

He strode across the kitchen and embraced his mother. He didn't do this much anymore, and it felt nice. He relaxed into her. He turned his head and smelled her. _Mom_ , he thought. He pressed his face into her neck (he had to bend over to do this). Slowly he moved his face along her right shoulder and towards her ear, inhaling her familiar scent. He squeezed her tighter.

Molly leaned into her son. He was taller than her now, somehow this said something about her age, especially because he was her youngest son. Her grip around his back loosened. She felt him moving his face in her neck and on a whim, she cupped his penis. He didn't even flinch. “ _Yes_ ,” he said in a deep, heady voice. His hands slid down her nightgown to her sagging breasts, the breasts that had nursed him and his six siblings. He wanted to nurse again. He undid the top button and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He tried to swallow as much of her boob as he could. _Oh Mum_ , he groaned inwardly as his tongue spread saliva over her barely wrinkled skin.

They both fell to the floor and stuck their heads in each other's crotches. “Ronniekins, can I wash your willy, for old time's sake?” Mrs. Weasley asked in a singsong voice. Ron nostalgically thought back to being in the tub with Ginny when they were four and five, respectively, and his mother washing his bits and pieces while Ginny splashed about, mixing together various soaps, shampoos, and bubble potions in her play teacup set.

“Of course, Mum. Please,” he responded as he pulled her nightgown up and her lacy but large panties down. Here was the vagina that he had come out of, and he was about to taste it. Taste his mother, this amazing woman who had cared for him his whole life. Had brought his life into being. He leaned forward and licked along the slit between her inner labia. She was wet through and through already. Thank heavens. He went directly to suckling her clit, loving her, moving his tongue in a circle around it, nipping it....basically using every trick in the book and focusing on the most direct point of pleasure.

Meanwhile, he was moaning because Molly had pulled his pajama pants down to release his cock, uncircumcised of course, and began to wank him off. As soon as she opened her mouth and guided him into her throat, he couldn't help it, he humped her mouth enthusiastically. She took it easily, Arthur had been doing the same thing for years. _Like father like son_ , she thought sentimentally. He humped her mouth so hard and fast that she became even more turned on and wetter until he couldn't pleasure her orally because her pussy was so wet, there was no friction between his mouth and her clit. As much as he longed to cum down her throat, he knew that she wanted him inside her. His cock literally ached as he pulled out of her mouth and lay back on the kitchen tiles.

She immediately mounted him and thrust her hips forward as she sank down onto him. In all honesty, her vag didn't feel as great as getting a blowjob (she was pretty loose after seven children and a well-endowed husband) but Ron began to stroke in and out of her, making sure to grind against her clit as much as possible. “Oh Mum, yes, yes, yes!” he groaned as she slid on and off of him. They kept that up for quite some time, traditional girl-on-top position, while she swiveled and pivoted her hips to get the most pleasure. Why hadn't she ever thought of fucking her sons before? This was great!

“Mom, can I fuck you in the ass?” Ron asked with a groan as pleasure filled his dick. In response she pulled off of him and slid onto him again, this time opening her tighter canal to his throbbing red wand. Her sphincter clenched around the base of his shaft. He thrust harder and harder, getting even more excited when he rubbed against some poo inside her. _I love being dirty._

Her baggy tits bounced every which way as she rode him. Pretty soon she needed to stop for a break. She slowed to a rest, panting. He looked up at her, enjoying the moment and somehow feeling indifferent and disconnected to his past and the rest of his life.

“Oh, good show,” Hermione said from the corner as she slid out from under the Invisibility Cloak along with Harry, who nonchalantly hung it on the corner of a chair, then untied his pajama string. “You would be shocked right now, if you hadn't drank some of that water that I put an Oedipus Charm on earlier this evening. Of course, if you hadn't done that, I doubt that you would be in such a _compromising position_.” She laughed.

Molly, whose horniness had ebbed, looked questioningly at them. “What are you two doing here? It's the middle of the night.”

“Pardon the phrase, Mrs. Weasley, but _duh_. We came for the show. Which we arranged,” Harry answered.

“You mean I arranged,” Hermione teased, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

“It was your idea in the first place. I'm not that into it, but watching Ron fuck his mother gets you off, and that's the only reason I'm on board. Because you getting off means I get my arsehole licked. Speaking of which...” Harry lowered his pajamas and offered his butt to Hermione as he leaned against the counter. He spread his legs. She kneeled and reached her arms up to sensuously stroke Harry's chest and abdomen as she put her face in between his cheeks.

“Spread 'em,” she ordered. He reached around and pulled his cheeks apart so she could stuff her face in as a wedge. Then she slurped and sucked and wiggled her tongue against his hole as if it was the most delicious thing since butterbeer. He especially liked the sucking, but he also fancied how it felt when she made a long stroke from the top or bottom all the way through his cleft. If she was going down, her tongue would barely hit his ball sack at the end of the stroke. It made him so hot and tickled in all the right ways. He wanked himself while she busied herself in his crack. Eventually he came all over the cabinets, purposely spurting on the handle too.

They turned around to see Molly and Ron in the same position, watching them with blank expressions on their faces. Charmed expressions, in fact. Ron was going limp inside his mother's ass.

“Oh no, ickle Ronniekins,” Hermione cooed. “Fuck her like you mean it. If you don't cum inside her tonight, I'll have to perform that much too complicated charm again to get full satisfaction.”

It was like someone turned the ignition. Ron and Molly went back to vaginal, and then Molly crawled off of him and got down on hands and knees. Ron stroked his cock between her cheeks, enjoying the chafing. Then he pumped into her again doggy style.

Hermione lay down on a pillow she had conjured. Harry straddled her from behind, laying on top of her like a cloak. They were much too flat to resemble doggy style at all. They looked more like pencils in a pencil case, up against each other. As Harry pushed into Hermione at just the right angle, she watched Ron fuck his mother's breasts. _The tittyfuck is too cliché_ , she thought. _But I like it anyway_.

Finally they went back to sixty-nineing and Ron pumped into his mother's mouth even faster than he had earlier while he sucked and folded and twirled around her clit with intention and power. They both started to shake and quiver, and then they came simultaneously, moaning and groaning into each other's genitalia. Molly didn't hesitate to swallow her son's ejaculation.

After a moment pause, they sat up with I-just-got-off smiles on their faces. Slowly, these were transformed into looks of shock and guilt as the Oedipus Charm, which was set to wear off after orgasm, faded away. Before they could panic and scream, however--

“ _Obliviate_ ,” Harry incanted as he and Hermione slipped back under the Invisibility Cloak, and their facial expressions changed again, this time to dazed looks that were beyond confusion.

“Good night then, Ron,” Molly said as she walked of the kitchen. “If you have another bad dream, don't hesitate to wake me up. You're never too old for some comfort from you mother, you know.”

Harry and Hermione had to stifle giggles as Ron muttered, “Thanks, mum,” and wandered up to his bedroom as well.


End file.
